User blog:Ganj/Draft Lab
Grades *Normal *Kai (改, remastered) *Shin (真, true) *Baku (爆, explosion) *Chō (超, super) *Zetsu (絶, superior) *Goku (極, zenith) *Kami (神, god) *∞ Stats |offensive power}} refers to the Beyblade's ability to inflict damage |defensive power}} |endurance}} }} |mobility}} |burst power}} Attributes are the elemental qualities featured with the ZeroG franchise: * Fire * Water * Sky * Earth * Darkness * God Beyblade Types: * Attack Type Beyblades * Defense Type Beyblades * Stamina Type Beyblades * Balance Type Beyblades Beyblades with Attributes Prod. Code Name Type Attribute BBG-01 Samurai Ifraid W145CF Attack BBG-02 Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD Balance BBG-08 Pirates Orojya 145D Stamina BBG-09 Thief Phoenic E230GCF Attack BBG-10 Guardian Revizer 160SB Defense 高速回転 (こうそくかいてん) High-speed Rotation (Kōsoku Kaiten) 超高速回転 (ちょうこうそくかいてん) Super High-speed Rotation (Chō Kōsoku Kaiten) ベイブレード 1 |Bakuten Shūto Beiburēdo Raijingu 1-Kan}} モード|appā kōgeki mōdo}} モード|sumasshu kōgeki mōdo}} モード|renda kōgeki mōdo}} モード|zen-hōi kōgeki mōdo}} |renzoku kōgeki}} is a supportive Power Up technique which allows the user to instantly replenish their ki reserves. クラスアップ|Sūpā Kurasu Appu}} ゴッドクラスアップ|Sūpā Goddo Kurasu Appu}} ゴッドヴァルキリー|Sutoraiku Goddo Varukirī}}}}, stylized as SgV, is an Attack-type God Layer. . |uiningu barukirī touerubu bui eru}}}} ・ }} 覚醒|chō-zetsu kakusei}}}} ヴァルキリースラッシュ|Chō Varukirī Surasshu}}}}: A basic Special Move performed by Valt using his V.Z.Ev. This move is available in both normal and invincible modes. When activated, one of the large blades flares with a blazing, blue Resonance power. ゼツ |chōzetsu gekitotsu}}}} ジェットシュート|Chō Jetto Shūto}}}} フラッシュシュート|Chō Furasshu Shūto}}}} スプリガンレスラッシュ|Chō Supurigan Surasshu}}}} （ファイナルコンビネーション|Tenma Ryūōgeki (Fainaru Konbinēshon)}}}} 禁厭恒沙・堕月 (キンヨウゴウシャ・ダゲツ) Kin'en gōsha 堕月 (Kin'yougousha dagetsu) Forbidden Cho-Z Ability (超Ƶアビリティ) ---- ;AIR KNIGHT : ;ARCHER HERCULES : ;BLOODY LONGIUS : ;BUSTER XCALIBUR : ;CHO-Z VALKYRIE : |Chō-zetsu Kakusei|y}}}} ;CRASH RAGNARUK : ;DEAD HADES : ;DEAD PHOENIX : ;EMPEROR FORNEUS : ;GEIST FAFNIR : ;HAZARD KERBEUS : ;HELL SALAMANDER : ;WINNING VALKYRIE : ;Z ACHILLES : Takao's Special Moves |Seiryū Senpū-ha|y}}}} }} |Gen'ei Bakufū Geki|y}}}} }} |Shōri Tatsumaki|y}}}} }} |Chō Shōri Tatsumaki|y}}}} }} }} |Tatsumaki Rensha Tsume|y}}}} }} }} |Ginga Senpūgeki|y}}}} }} |Ginga Bakufūdan|y}}}} }} }} (アルティメットストーム)|Bushin Fūgeki (Arutimetto Sutōmu)}}}} }} }} Kai's Special Moves }} |Sen En Shi Dan|y}}}} }} (フレイムセイバー)|Zan-enken (Fureimu Seibā)}}}} きえんけん - Kienken (ブラックフレイムセイバー)|Kuro Kienken (Burakku Fureimu Seibā)}}}} (ボルケーノエミッション)|Bakuen Hōsha (Borukēno Emisshon)}}}} (ボルケーノエクセレントエミッション)|Chō Bakuen Hōsha (Borukēno Ekuserento Emisshon)}}}} (ブレイジングギグス)|Ansatsu Bakuen (Bureijingu Gigusu)}}}} }} |Fureimu Gigusu Tābo}}}} The kanji hiragana directly translates to |Ribāsu Fureimu Gigusu}}}} The kanji hiragana directly translates to |Bakufū Engeki (Zi Endo Obu Faiyā)}}}} }} }} }} Ray's Special Moves (タイガークロー)|Byakko Sōgeki (Taigā Kurō)}}}} (タイガーファング)|Byakko Kigeki (Taigā Fangu)}}}} (バルカンクロー)|Byakko Rensha Sō (Barukan Kurō)}}}} |Rensha Kigeki|y}}}} }} ; , }}: Ray's ultimate Special Move and the secret technique of his clan, the Fang Tribe. The technique launches his Beyblade at high-supersonic speeds by harnessing and channeling his chi into it. |Byakko-ken Rensha-uchi}}}} (バイフークロウ)|Byakko Sōzangeki (Baifū Kurō)}}}} ダブルアターック (drgS.W.X × driS.H.F Ver.) Daburu Atākku (drgS.W.X × driS.H.F Ver.) Max's Special Moves (ウェーブゲート)|Suihekimon (Wēbu Gēto)}}}} (フォートレスディフェンス)|Suiheki Yōsai (Fōtoresu Difensu)}}}} (バイパーウォール)|Genbu Shōheki (Baipā Wōru)}}}} (ヘビーバイパーウォール)|Genbu Jū-Shōheki (Hebī Baipā Wōru)}}}} (アクアシールド)|Kyūkyoku Suishōheki (Akua Shīrudo)}}}} (ザ・ラストディフェンス)|Kyūkyoku Bōgyo (Za Rasuto Difensu)}}}} |Bōgyo-ryoku Zenkai}}}} (パーフェクトディフェンス)|Kanzen Bōgyo (Pāfekuto Difensu)}}}} Daichi's Skills 光輪刃断 (コーリングカッター) Kōrin ha dan (Kō-Ringu Kattā) Launch Classifications This is traditionally achieved with a launcher, but other methods (such as a "Hand Spin") exist. There are numerous styles and methods of Launching, all with varying degrees of strength and effectiveness: シユ一ト|tsūjō shutō|y}}}} シユ一ト|jakuryoku shutō|y}}}} シユ一ト|chūryoku shutō|y}}}} シユ一ト|kyōryoku shutō|y}}}} シユ一ト|zenryoku shutō|y}}}} 左 (left) ヒダリ Hidari カイテン Kaiten 右 (right) ミギ Migi カイテン Kaiten リョク Ryoku カイテン Kaiten In-battle Tip Change (ダークネスチェーン)|Ankoku Sabaku (Dākunesu Chēn)}} (チェーンフレイム)|Rekka Sabaku (Chēn Fureimu)}} (チェーンサンダー)|Jinrai Sabaku (Chēn Sandā)}} (チェーンストーム)|Shippū Sabaku (Chēn Sutōmu)}} 青狼氷撃 (ガルボイ・ヴォルク) Ao ōkami Kōri (Garuboi vu~oruku) |Ankoku ???|y}}}} }} (ファイナルライトニング)|Saishū Raibaku (Fainaru Raitoningu)}}}} |Ankoku Denzuchi|y}}}} }} |Daibyo Zangeki|y}}}} }} [Black Excalibur]: Slash 3 times while flying upward. Mode Change OFF. [Gravity Drive]: Attack the enemy from a distance. Mode Change OFF. [X Black Excalibur]: Vanish and reappear to attack from behind. Mode Change ON. [Medusa's Eyes]: Knock back the approaching enemy. Mode Change ON. |kyōmei}}}}: This is the mysterious phenomenon that occurs between a Blader and their Beyblade. When Resonance occurs, the Blader's Beyblade draws on the intensity of their emotions for power. a phenomenon that is closely connected to their bond and triggered by the Blader's emotions. Bladers such as Valt and Aiga have an especially strong resonance with their Beys. When a bond is firmly established, Resonance can be activated causing the Beyblade to react to the will and emotions of the Blader. When Resonance occurs, both entities radiate a matching aura which intensifies in portion to the Blader's emotional state. Thought this is a powerful technique, a Blader risks becoming dominated by their Beyblader's avatar spirit if resonating becomes too fierce. Beyblade System Concepts ;Face Bolt:From the 2nd Generation Beyblade Wheel Systems. ;Ring Blade:Inspired by the "Ring Blade - Eiserne Drossel". ;Spin Track: ;Driver: Etymology The original Japanese term is a pun that cannot be translated neatly into English. While the term gokui in Migatte no Gokui (身勝手の極意) can be translated as secret, quintessence or focus point, migatte usually means egoism or selfishness in Japanese. So without any contexts, Japanese people would understand this phrase as followed: But in the context of DBS and its world of martial artists, migatte must be understood in a more literal way. ワイルドライガー[ライオン ]|Kakusei Wairudo Raigā Raion-shu}}}} Trivia *The furigana, [ , strike], is used as the official pronunciation for the kanji 撃. This is used by stylization purposes. List of special moves This page contains every special move in the manga and anime categorized by the generation in which they debuted. Move Listing |} The is a Performance Tip compatible with the Beyblade Burst Burst System. This particular Performance Tip is a customized version of the existing Xtend Performance Tip using the "Xtend Chip" accessory from the B-123 Long BeyLauncher Set. To date, no official release for this specific part has been made. The Xtend+ uses the Xtend Chip to alter the mechanism of the Performance Tip to only effect the length of axis tip instead of the height of the actual component, fixing the height of the Performance Tip to the "standard" setting while enabling the adjustment of the axis tip between three tip settings: Attack, Defense, and Stamina. This gimmick is similar to [[Diablo Nemesis X:D#4D Bottom|'X:D']] featured with the BB-122(-FX) Diablo Nemesis X:D. The Attack Setting retracts the axis tip into the base of the Xtend Chip, allowing the tip of the accessory to act as the axis tip instead. This give the Performance Tip a wide diameter, flat axis and a hollow opening. This gives Xtend+ high aggressive behavior and impressive speed. When compared to other Attack-type parts, Xtend+ (in this mode) out-performs similar parts like Assault in speed and mobility and behaves similar to Zephyr (and Zephyr'). However, this mode setting possesses low stamina and poor banking control, making it ill-suited for both traditional "Attack" and "Tornado Stalling" combinations. The Defense Setting features a low angle, stepped cone tip, akin to X Drive's Stern Semi Defense at the standard height of most Performance Tips. Due to the stepped cone, when an Xtend+ combination is struck and reaches higher on the Stadium's slope, the flat edge of the tip will create a second point of contact, briefly increasing friction and aggression to both slow down the combination and counter attack. However, due to the edge of the tip being made of plastic rather than rubber like in Unite and smooth rather than tabbed like in Defense, the effect of the second point of contact is minimal, creating poor Knock-Out resistance. The Stamina Setting features a low angle cone tip, akin to Trans' Stamina Setting at a lower height than most Performance Tips. Due to the low friction, Xtend+ creates acceptable stamina. Of the three settings, Stamina has the best performance. In all three settings, the tip's low angled base and wide diameter grant Xtend+ high Life-After-Death potential, comparable to Eternal, Atomic and Bearing. Xtend+ was an ambitious attempt to give the exist Xtend Performance Tip model greater versatility with a general fixed height and 3 different battle modes. The end result was a Performance Tip that under-performs to parts with similar features. Furthermore, all three Settings are heavily outclassed in today's metagame. However, Xtend+ boasts some of the highest Life-After-Death potential in the game and with the option for Attack available with most of the Life-After-Death intact, Xtend+ is one of the best choices for Stamina and Stamina-based Balance Combinations. } } } } } } } } } } } } Category:Blog posts